


Stay Tonight

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, background implied Baze/Chirrut, handjobs, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: Kink meme fill. http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=180796#cmt180796"Bodhi finds out that cassian is pliant and submissive when he's sleepy. it turns him on.+ sleepy cassian makes noises he would never made when he's awake"





	

Cassian yawns loudly, leaning his head against Bodhi's shoulder as his eyes slide shut. Bodhi slings an arm around Cassian's shoulder, pulling the other man close. Jyn shoots him a look from across the table and Bodhi feels his cheeks burn as he ducks his head bashfully.

They are all gathered together, something they've been doing pretty much every night since they were released from Medical. Cassian has not yet been cleared for missions and it is still unclear what part the others will have to play in the rebellion. Baze wants to leave with Chirrut, carve out some small life for the two of them. Somewhere quiet, relatively untouched by the troubles of this war. They have played their part, he says firmly. Chirrut just smiles passively, as though he knows Baze will lose this argument in the end. Jyn isn't going anywhere, having firmly decided to turn herself wholly toward the rebellion. Bodhi wasn't quite sure if he would be completely welcome until Cassian backed him up against a wall a few days ago and kissed him senseless. The rest of the team has been playfully teasing them ever since.

Right now, Cassian is falling asleep against Bodhi's shoulder. He is drooling slightly, head lulling back as the usual tension bleeds away into an undisturbed sleep. He is surrounded by friends and gathered close against Bodhi's side. Sleep is surprisingly easy to find under these circumstances. At night, alone, sleep has been difficult for years. The nightmares have been constantly for nearly as long as Cassian can remember. They still come when he's alone, but these naps in the presence of friends remain undisturbed. 

“You should take him to bed,” Chirrut speaks up, knowing smile on his face. 

Bodhi sputters, an embarrassed laugh leaving him.

“He seems very tired,” Chirrut clarifies with a smirk while Jyn and Baze laugh loudly. Cassian mumbles incoherently in his sleep, pressing closer to Bodhi's side. Bodhi almost hates to wake him up even if it is only to walk him back to his quarters. 

Gently, Bodhi nudges Cassian off his shoulder and pushes him back into a sitting position. Cassian blinks his eyes open, confused. His hair is rumpled, only getting worse as he runs a hand through it and yawns. He lulls his head toward Bodhi, smiling lazily. “Hi.”

“Come on,” Bodhi grabs his hand, pulling him to his feet. “Let's get you to bed.” Cassian allows himself to be pulled along without complaint. 

“Goodnight, you two,” Jyn calls after them, winking at Bodhi when he looks back. He rolls his eyes as he slings an arm across Cassian's shoulders. 

“Alright. This is you,” Bodhi announces when they arrive at Cassian's quarters. Cassian lifts his head from Bodhi's shoulder, looking up at him with a sleepy, open expression. He wraps a hand around the back of Bodhi's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Bodhi smiles against Cassian's lips, backing him up against the door before deepening the kiss. Cassian lets out a happy moan, sliding his hand into Bodhi's hair and pulling slightly. 

“Come inside,” Cassian breathes into the kiss. “Stay the night.”

Bodhi stills, the hand on Cassian's hip tightening slightly. “We haven't-” Bodhi starts but Cassian cuts him off with a soft, chaste kiss. 

“It doesn't have to be about that,” he says quietly. “Just...stay with me tonight. I'll sleep better with you there.”

Bodhi smiles, cupping Cassian's cheek and leaning their forehead's together. “I'll sleep better with you, too.”

There were a couple of things Bodhi didn't take into consideration while agreeing to this idea. For one, Cassian's bed is no larger than his own. As in, it is very small. Little more than a twin sized cot in the corner. Secondly, and Bodhi had no way of knowing this before hand but he should have guessed, Cassian sleeps in next to nothing. And apparently, he loves to cuddle.

Body finds himself pressed up against the wall in the small bed with a mostly naked Cassian laying across his chest, arm around his waist and legs tangled together. Cassian presses his face against Bodhi's neck, breathing deeply and letting out a happy little noise. He is clearly exhausted, having not regained even half of his previous energy since waking up in Medical. Within a few minutes, Cassian has fallen back asleep. Bodhi runs his hand through Cassian's hair, trying to of something calming and not at all arousing. It is a very difficult feat with a shirtless Cassian breathing hotly against his neck. Bodhi shuts his eyes and draws in a shaky breath, trying not to focus on the graphic images vying for attention. He can feel Cassian against his hip, that part of him as soft and asleep as the rest. Bodhi is rock hard and leaking in his underwear. 

He aches to just roll over and rut against Cassian, who is so sweet and pliant right now. It wouldn't take long, just a few thrusts of his hips against Cassian's and he would be spilling in his underwear. Bodhi hasn't been touched by very many people, and none in a long time. He knows Cassian hasn't either. If he was awake and interested, Bodhi doubts it would take Cassian much longer. However, Cassian is very much asleep right now. They haven't touched each like that yet. There are not rules yet, nothing has been established. So Bodhi stays on his back, one arm holding Cassian close despite the pins and needles already forming. 

Cassian isn't making things very easy. He shifts and wiggles constantly, letting out these soft little murmurs in his sleep, lips brushing against Bodhi's neck. He thinks about ships, about piloting. He tries to focus on something technical, boring to many people but fascinating to him. He thinks about the x-wings, which is hasn't flown yet but will soon be allowed the opportunity. He's flown mostly cargo ships for so long. Something sleek and fast, with a better purpose behind him. Cassian lets out another small noise, arm tightening around Bodhi's waist. 

Bodhi keeps his eyes shut as he waits patiently for sleep. 

Cassian shifts again, letting out a little mewl. Bodhi hips thrust up involuntarily at the sound, cock straining against his underwear. He groans, unable to hold the noise back any longer. He rolls onto his side, pushing Cassian back gently and putting as much distance between their bodies as possibly as Cassian groggily blinks his eyes open. 

“Wha-?” He mumbles, reaching back out to grab at Bodhi. 

“Sorry,” Bodhi starts but Cassian is already pressing back in, hand sliding down his chest to rest near his hip. Bodhi lets out a wounded noise at the motion, cock twitching noticeably near Cassian's arm.

“Hmm,” Cassian murmurs, starting to wake up fully. “Bodhi?”

“Sorry,” Bodhi says again, flushing deeply and looking away even though the room is nearly pitch black. “I'm – Just go back to sleep.”

“Hmm,” Cassian hums thoughtfully, trailing his hand down Bodhi's stomach until it wraps around his cloth covered erection. Bodhi nearly wails, throwing his head back and thrusting up against Cassian's hand. Cassian stills his movements, leaning up to whisper in Bodhi's ear. “Is this alright?” His voice is still thick with sleep. Bodhi just lets out a helpless whimper at first. 

“Yes,” he finally breaths, cock twitching against Cassian's hand. He can feel Cassian's growing interest pressed against his thigh as he slowly teases Bodhi through his underwear. He turns his head toward Cassian in the dark, seeking out his lips for a messy kiss. Cassian whimpers into the kiss, hips beginning to thrust gently against Bodhi's thigh.

Bodhi's hand finds Cassian's hips, gripping tightly as he rolls to face him and pulls Cassian flush against his front. Cassian breaks from the kiss to moan loudly as their groins press together. They tug at each others underwear. There are a few moments of awkward fumbling and kicking until they are both naked and rutting against each other. There is no grace to their movements as they do little else than writhe and kiss. Nothing else is needed before Bodhi starts to feel liquid heat pooling in his gut. 

He easily flips Cassian onto his back, eliciting a laugh from the other man. Bodhi moves with him, covering Cassian's body and immediately resuming their uneven rhythm. Cassian drags his nails down Bodhi's back before cupping his ass, encouraging him to increase his speed. He lets out a soft, breathy little moan as he arches up against his thrusts that has Bodhi coming completely undone. He stills, burying a groan against Cassian's hair as he spills between their stomachs. He sags against Cassian's chest, breathing heavily until the other man whines impatiently, hips wiggling beneath Bodhi.

Bodhi chuckles as he pushes himself up, sliding mostly off of Cassian but staying pressed against him tightly. He trails his hand down Cassian's chest teasingly. Cassian groans, grabbing Bodhi's wrist and pushing his hand down. Bodhi laughs again, pressing a quick kiss to Cassian's mouth. “Impatient,” he teases. 

“You're the one who woke me up,” Cassian counters. 

“That,” Bodhi starts as he wraps his fingers around Cassian's length, “was entirely your fault.”

“Oh?” Cassian breaths, the capacity of speech quickly leaving him as Bodhi strokes him, entirely too slow for his liking. 

“Somehow, you might be even more irresistible in your sleep.”

Cassian laughs but the sound quickly turns into a moan as Bodhi swipes his thumb across the head of his erection, smearing the precum gathering there. “Please,” he chokes out, bucking his hips. “So close...”

“Come on,” Bodhi murmurs absentmindedly as he speeds his movements, loving the sound it draws from Cassian. “Come for me, baby.”

Cassian whines loudly, dragging Bodhi into for a sloppy kiss as he shakes through his orgasm. Bodhi strokes him through it, kissing him languidly. He finally pulls back, smiling down gently at a rather dazed looking Cassian. Cassian smiles back at him lazily, stretching his limbs and yawning loudly. 

He hums happily, letting his eyes slide shut. “Clean me up,” He mumbles tiredly, large smile plastered on his face. 

Bodhi chuckles affectionately, pressing a kiss to the corner of Cassian's mouth before climbing out of bed to fetch something to wipe him down with. When he returns, Cassian is already asleep again, chest rising and falling gently, mouth hanging open slightly. Bodhi's chest tightens with emotion at the sight. Cassian doesn't open his eyes as Bodhi cleans him up and pulls his underwear back on. He lets out a soft whimper, rolling his head toward Bodhi and smiling softly. When he gets back into the small bed, Bodhi gathers Cassian up against his chest and pulls the blanket over them.

He has no trouble falling asleep after that.


End file.
